Relationship or friendship?
by Tinyperson29
Summary: Daniel allows an old friend to live with him and his wife, Regina. Will this cause problems or will everything be fine? Warning: g!p Emma
1. Chapter 1

Regina and Daniel have been together for about four years. They love each other dearly. But what happens when Regina is introduced to a college friend? Will Daniel and Regina's love last or will it go down hill?

Daniel walked into the kitchen and saw is wife. "Hey babe" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. Regina hummed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a sweet kiss.

"Hi"

"How was your day?"

"It was an easy day. How about you?"

"It was good. I went to work, for my lunch break I went out. Guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Emma Swan."

"Who?"

"Emma Swan." He said it as if it would ring a bell, but it didn't, Regina just continued to stare at him, waiting for an explanation. "Me and her went to college together."

"Oh." Regina still didn't have a clue of who he was talking about, but she didn't exactly care who Emma was. "Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah, she said that she just got out of the army."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, and she needs a place to stay."

Regina sighed. "Daniel."

"Hear me out, wouldn't it be nice to help someone out. Plus, you wouldn't have to watch the game with me anymore." Daniel smiled at her.

"Daniel, I dont want a stranger in the house."

"Please babe, she was my only friend in college and she help me when my mom died. I just want to return the favor."

"How long would she be staying?"

"A few weeks, two months maximum."

Regina thought about it. Would it be so bad to help someone out? "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great, she will be here in 2 minutes."

"Daniel!"

"What?"

"I'm not even dressed." For the first time since he has been home, Daniel looked at the clothes she was wearing. Daniel knew his wife was hot but could she turn it down a little. Regina was wearing skin tight velvet shorts and a tee shirt that was tied in a knot just above her belly button. _Jesus my wife is sexy as_ _hell. _

"Go change." Daniel said as he stared at his wife's ample tits, knowing exactly what's under the shirt.

"Should've thought about that before inviting your friend over." Regina smirked as she walked away feeling her husband's eyes burn into her ass.

She was just walking past the door, when it flew open.

"Honey, I home!" A blonde walked inside, pausing as she caught site of Regina. All she could think was damn, she's hot.

Daniel walked out of the kitchen. "Emma, I take it you had no trouble finding the place."

"Um, yeah." Emma said as she didn't take her eyes off of Regina. "You let your maids walk around like this? What would your wife say?" Emma joked because there was no way in hell that this beautiful woman in front of her could be a maid.

Daniel chuckled at the joke as he walked to Regina's side but Regina scoffed, taking offense.

"No, this is my wife." Daniel said as he smiled at Regina. Damn, Emma was really hoping she was a maid.

"Oh, well it is a pleasure to meet you." Emma held out her hand, waiting for Regina to shake it. Regina looked down at Emma's hand as if it was covered in dirt, then she walked away.

_I love to see her go __but that just makes me want her more, _Emma thought to herself as she watched Regina's ass as she walked away. "So that's the wifey?" Emma smirked as she looked at Daniel. Daniel just chuckled as a response.

"I'm glad to have you back Emma."

"I'm glad to be back."

They both heard the clicking of heels and looked up. They saw Regina but not in the same clothes, now she was wearing high waist ripped blue jeans, a low cut black wrap around crop top, red heels and red lipstick. They both liked what they saw but were confused.

"That's what you wear inside the house?" If so, Emma would be in trouble.

"If you must know, no it is not. I'm going out. I have hope that the house won't be destroy when I get back. No funny business. Goodbye." With that she walked out.

"No funny business? What did she mean by that?" Emma asked. Daniel thought about it. No funny business?

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"What is your gender?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a man and you're technically a woman. More man than wo but do you get my point?" Emma just stared at him. "Regina may not know that you have..um..what I have." Daniel waited for it to click.

Emma gasped. "She doesn't know I have a dick?"

"...No"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't exactly have the time to tell her."

"Well, you need to tell her."

"Why me? You tell her."

"I can't tell her that would just seem weird."

"How? It's your dick."

"Why would I need to tell her? It's not like I'm trying to fuck her or anything." Okay, that isn't exactly true.

"But it's your dick."

"And it's your wife. Would you like your wife to think you are fucking me?"

"No, that's weird. I would rather you fuck my wife than to have her think we are fucking." _Well that could be arranged, _Emma thought to herself.

"Well then, it is settled, you will tell her."

"No." Daniel told Emma.

"Yes." Emma fired back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." Emma decided to switch it up.

"Yes."

"Good thing you decided to tell her." Emma laughed, that trick worked every time. Daniel just groaned.

* * *

Regina knocked on the door.

"Coming." Regina heard from the other side.

The door opened, revealing a six foot tall man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey babe, what brings you here?"

"My husband decided to invite someone to live with us." Regina said, rolling her eyes. "And you know he doesn't like it when you call me that." Regina pushed past him.

"Right, but last time I checked I didn't really care."

"Emmett, you have to respect my relationship, no matter how much you don't like him." Emmett and Regina have history, which makes Emmett and Daniel's 'friendship' complicated. They met in college and previously dated but decided to break it off on mutual grounds and stay friends.

"I respect you, isn't that enough." Emmett asked as he hugged her from behind as she looked in the fridge.

"No it is not." Regina shook her head as she grabbed a water bottle and turned in his arms. Accidently placing herself between the refrigerator and him.

Emmett looked down at her and let his eyes trail over her figure. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"No where." Regina smirked as she tilted her head back and locked eyes with him.

"So, you came over here dressed like that and you aren't going anywhere?" Emmett said as he leaned in.

"Nope." Regina said as she leaned in.

"You wore it just for me?"

"Yup." With that said Emmett closed the distance between them, but Regina was quicker and turned her head, causing Emmett to kiss her cheek.

Emmett pulled back with a chuckle. She always was a little minx. "You know casual sex isn't a crime right?"

"It is when you are dating someone and it is called cheating." Regina said as she moved from between him and the refrigerator. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so what's up?" Emmett asked, leaning back.

Regina placed her feet in his lap and laid down on the couch. "I already told you Daniel invited someone to live with us."

"Did he ask you first?"

"No, he didn't."

"Who are they?"

"She is a friend from college and her name is Emma Swan, that all I know."

Emmett froze at the name. _Emma. _It couldn't be his Emma. Could it? A lot of people have the same last name. But do they usually have the same last and first name?

Regina looked up at him when she realized he went quiet. "What's wrong?" Regina asked concerned.

"Are you sure the name is Emma Swan?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

Should he tell her? They don't keep secrets and it wasn't that big of a deal. "That's my sister."

"Your what?" Regina was shocked to say the least.

"Your remember when I told you I had a sister from foster care?" Emmett waited for her to respond before continuing.

"Yes."

"Emma Swan is her. She is my sister."

Regina was confused, if they were family then why can't Emma live with him? She knew it wasn't her business but she was curious. "Then why isn't she staying with you?"

Emmett paused at the question. Even through he still claimed Emma as a sister, they haven't spoken since their fight four years ago. Things were said and no matter how much he wanted to take them back he couldn't. "We got into a fight and haven't spoken since she went to the army."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Emma and I met when she was fourteen and I was thirteen and have always been close. But when she told me she was going to the army, I didn't take it. I said that she never cared about me and didn't love me. I also said that I hated her and never wanted to see her again. When I realized what I did, I went to her house, only to find out she was already deported. Ever since then we haven't talked."

'Lets go for a ride." Regina got up and pulled him up and towards the door. She grabbed his shoes and walked out of the house but not before locking it.

* * *

Regina took a different way to their destination to throw him off. He didn't realize where they were until it was to late.

"Hell no."

"You want to fix your relationship with your sister right?"

"Of course but I meant in a few years."

Regina rolled her eyes and got out. She stood in front of the car and waited for him to get out. They walked to the front door together. Regina walked in first, "Hey, I'm home." Daniel walked out of the den, rolling his eyes when he saw who she was with.

"Did you have to bring him?"

"Hey Regina, want to go upstairs and fuck?" Emmett asked smirking, looking right at Daniel to remind him that he had her first and to remind him that they had casual sex before her and Daniel got together.

Regina rolled her own eyes at their constant fighting over her and looked at Emmett and silently mouthed 'Respect'.

"Daniel you let random guys talk to your wife like that?" Emma laughed as she walked in but quickly stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was it really him?

"Hi." Emmett said.

Emma couldn't believe it was her brother. She hasn't seen him since she left, she started to remember why. "Why are you here?"

"I found out where you were by Regina and she brought me here." Regina nudged him. "And to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. You are the best sister I could ever ask for. I love you so much." Emmett waited for a reaction. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He felt arms wrap around him, he couldn't believe it.

"I love you too." With that said Emma was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Can't...breathe." Emma gasped out.

"Sorry." Emmett chuckled as he released.

"It's cool, I missed your hugs." Someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked at Regina.

"Lets-"

"How do you know Regina?" Emma asked looking at her brother and her best friend's wife.

"Don't-"

"I used to fuck her." Emmett smirked.

Regina groaned as she saw Daniel walk away. "Why do you have to do that to him?"

"She asked, I answered." The siblings laughed.


	2. Dares

Regina felt good. Yesterday was a good day. She finalized one of her cases, she is helping one of her husband's friends, she got to make her bestfriend happy again and just this morning she went for a run. Regina felt good and refreshed but she was thristy.

She walked into her house, turning off her music from her run, and continued into the kitchen. She grabbed a water from the fridge and began to rehydrate herself.

Emma just got done with her run, walking into the house from the back door, she went to the kitchen. She paused when she saw Regina. The brunette had her eyes close and a hand on her hip as she drank from a water bottle. But that's not what made her pause, it was once again the brunette's clothing. She was in a sports bra that enhanced her tits and a pair of running shorts that stopped just below her ass. Emma took a second to just look at her. She couldn't get over how sexy the brunette looked.

Emma stared at her ample tits, just wanting to feel the weight of them in her hand and squeeze until the gorgeous brunette moaned her name. Emma looked up at her eyes when she saw the brunette start to move but Regina wasn't looking at her as she opened a lower cabinet. Emma almost groaned when Regina bent over, it was only for a moment but Emma still imagined bending the brunette over and taking her from behind. Emma was so thankful she remembered to put on compression boxers under her shorts because she was starting to get hard. Emma was so lost in her fantasy, she didn't notice Regina had turned around.

Regina jumped when she saw the blonde in her kitchen. Regina cocked her head to the side as she looked at the blonde. Emma seemed to be deep in thought and it looked like she was restraining herself from doing something.

Regina took this time to really look at Emma. She was in shorts that stopped just above her knee and a compression shirt. Regina could see Emma abs through the shirt. Regina thought about how it would feel to touch the blonde's abs. To be pressed up against a hard body such as Emma's. She stopped herself because she couldn't think like that. This woman was her husband's bestfriend. It doesn't even matter that it was a friend of her husband's, it was the fact that she had a husband. Regina would never cheat on her husband.

"Emma." Regina called.

Emma could hear the brunette calling her name as she fucked her.

"Emma."

_Okay, that wasn't a moan. _

Regina moved closer, "Emma." She called for a third time, snapping her fingers in front of the blondes face. She was now standing in front of the blonde. When she called her name for the fourth time it seemed to have worked because all the brunette could remember was being pressed against a wall.

Emma didn't remember how she got in this position but it did feel good to be pressed against Regina's body. She slipped a leg between Regina's, pressing her thigh against her center.

Regina couldn't help the moan that slipped out. Emma was looking at her but it was like the blonde was looking through her.

They were so close, they were breathing the same air. Regina wanted to lean but she couldn't because-

Because-

"Hey babe?" Regina heard from the other room.

Right, she has a husband. But Emma didn't back away, it seemed like she was moving closer. So close Regina felt the ghost of her lips.

"Emma." Regina had to stop this before it went to far but she just couldn't.

"Yo, Emma."

Regina tore her gaze from Emma's lips to see Emmett walking into the kitchen.

"Yo." He almost shouted but was probably being mindful that Daniel was here. Emma had Regina pressed against a wall, their faces so close, it seemed like they were kissing. He grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away from Regina.

Regina sighed a relieved breath because she wouldn't have stopped if given the opportunity.

Emmett walked Emma out of the kitchen. Regina just stood against the wall, trying to catch her bearings. What just happened?

"Regina."

_I almost cheated on my husband._ That is all Regina could think about as she robotically moved to her bedroom, where Daniel was.

Regina took a breath before opening the door. "What's up?"

Daniel was in front of the mirror, trying to decide between a blue tie and a burgundy tie. "Which one?"

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett was shocked to say the least. He just walked in on his sister and bestfriend (who is married) in a heated moment. He knows that Regina wouldn't cheat on Daniel, well he hoped.

"I don't know."

"Emma, you can't do that. Regina is married and your Daniel's friend." Emmett signed.

"You don't think I know that." Emma stressed. "I know I have only known her for a day but I just want her so bad."

"Hey, I get it. Regina is a gorgeous woman but you can't do that."

"Regina is more than just a gorgeous woman. She is like a fucking goddess or something."

"I know it's hard."

"Everything is hard. Finding love is hard, keeping love is hard, but most of all my dick is hard"

Emmett couldn't help but laugh at the last one.

"It's not funny." Emma whispered-shouted.

"It's not but you have to control it."

"How? I fucking living with a goddess. A sexy goddes at that."

"Come live with me." Emmett suggested. "If you think about it, it actually makes sense, us being siblings and all."

"It does but now that I've seen Regina, I don't think I can just leave her."

"You guys aren't in a relationship, so I think it will be okay if you 'leave' her."

"You're just mad that she wants to fuck me and not you." Emma replied with a smirk.

"First of all she doesn't want to fuck you, second, I already fucked her."

"But you haven't since she got with Daniel."

"Alright, let's make a deal. Whoever fucks Regina first wins this stupid little debate."

"Bet"

"Bet"

What they didn't know was that Regina was standing outside the nearly closed door listening to the whole conversation.

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while and I know you guys are probably waiting for me to update my other stories but please try and be patient with me, I have lost my muse and am trying to find it again.**

**Leave a review, it helps a lot with writing, also leave suggestion so I know what you guys would want see from this story.**


	3. Mistake?

Regina just woke up, she couldn't believe what she heard yesterday. Emmett and Emma really made a bet about who could have sex with her first. Regina didn't know if she was angry or flattered but at the end of the day it didn't matter because Regina was going to mess with both of them. Regina thought about including Daniel into her plan but maybe that wasnt the best idea. It made it a little easier having Emma here, but she will be leaving at the end of the week to go live with her brother and it's Sunday now. So Regina's plan has to start soon.

Regina heard movement in the hallway, Daniel was beside her so it couldnt be him. Regina decided to enact her plan now. Regina got up and looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a tank top without a bra and a thong, she decided that it was fine. She walked out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen where she found Emma but she acted like she didnt know Emma was there.

Emma looked up when someone walked into the kitchen, it was Regina and Emma couldnt take her eyes off of her. Emma could see her hard nipples through her top and her bare ass because her thong was almost non-existent. She watched as Regina opened a cup board and tried to get a bowl, but she was a little short and she could just barely reach it. Emma decided to be kind and help her out, Emma got up and walked up behind Regina.

Regina could feel Emma behind her and decided to push her ass against her. Regina was so glad that Emma couldnt see her face because Regina's eyes almost fell out of her head when she felt what seemed to be a dick pressed up against her ass.

Emma almost moaned when Regina pushed back against her, Regina's ass felt so good against her cock. Emma totally forgot that she wasnt wearing her compression shorts and just had on a pair of joggers.

Emma grabbed the bowl Regina was reaching for and placed it on the counter then grabbed Regina's hips and pulled her further against her dick, slowly grinded her dick against Regina's ass.

Regina accidentally moaned when she felt Emma grind against her because her dick felt long and girthy. Emma's dick harden at the sound Regina made, so she decided to continue to rub against Regina. Emma's hand started to move up and she took a hand full of Regina's tit and slowly squeezed, causing Regina to moan again.

Emma couldn't take it anymore and turned Regina to face her. Emma grabbed her waist and picked her up, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, bringing Emma's dick to press right up against her pussy. Emma went back to her seat and sat down, bringing Regina to sit right on her lap.

Emma grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly, grinding Regina's pussy against her dick. Regina moaned so loud that Emma didn't even think and brought their lips together.

As soon as their lips touched everything slowed down, the world around them became nothing. The kiss wasn't rough but incredibly gentle. Their lips moved against each, it was almost impossible not to feel the electric shock, making them both pull away and look at each other. They looked at each in confusion but Emma wanting to feel that again brought their lips together.

Emma swiped her tongue against Regina's bottom lip, making Regina open her mouth and welcome the tongue that brushed against her own. Their tongues danced against each other and Regina grinding against Emma was making Emma want her even more.

Emma's hands slid from Regina's waist to her ass, grabbing handfuls and squeezing, making Regina moan into her mouth. Emma kissed down her jaw to her neck where she kissed and nipped, making Regina grind harder.

"Fuck." Emma released against Regina's neck, accidentally blowing hot air against Regina's wet neck making Regina whimper.

Regina knew that she shouldn't be doing this but Emma just felt so good. Regina wanted more but she didn't know if she could go all the way because she was married and she didn't want to cheat on Daniel but this felt like cheating. Allowing Emma to see her in just a skimpy tank top and a thong, allowing Emma to grind against her ass, allowing herself to sit in Emma's lap, allowing Emma to kiss her and kiss Emma back all was cheating. This was cheating. She was cheating on Daniel.

_SHE WAS CHEATING ON DANIEL. _

Regina grabbed Emma's hair meaning to pull her away but Emma just pulled Regina closer and bucked up against her. Regina almost let her continue when Emma bucked up against her again and pushed against Regina's clit so hard that Regina had to bury her face in Emma's neck.

"Fuuuckkkk." Regina muffled moan turned Emma on so much.

Emma's nips and kisses on her neck traveled down to the tops of her breast. Emma pulled the top down, exposing Regina's left breast. Emma pulled the rosy nipple into her mouth and bit down.

"Oh my god." Regina let out as Emma tongued her nipple. Emma flicked the nipple in her mouth and twisted Regina's covered nipple.

Regina became frantic and impatiently rubbed herself against Emma's dick, making her clit rub against her every time, bringing Regina closer to her orgasm.

Emma somehow knew that Regina was close so she let go of her tit, brought their lips together in a bruising kiss and grabbed her hips and roughly grinded Regina's pussy against her dick so hard and fast that Regina immediately tensed, crying out into the kiss. Regina's orgasm was so intense making Emma cum in her joggers.

It all came back to Regina after her breathing calmed down.

_SHE CHEATED ON DANIEL! _

"Oh My God." Regina jumped out of Emma's lap so fast, she almost lost her footing. She raced to her bedroom, she didn't know if it was pure luck or something else but Daniel was still asleep.

Stepping into the bathroom, Regina almost ripped her clothes off her body and jumped into the shower.

She scrubbed her skin raw trying to escape the fact that she just cheated on Daniel.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_I wasn't thinking._

_How could I do that to him?_

Regina was overflowed with guilt. She heard the bathroom door open and saw a naked figure walk towards the shower.

Daniel opened the door. "Hey babe, mind if I join you?"

Regina turned towards the water, not being able to look Daniel in the eye. "Of course."

Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife and felt her tense. "What's wrong?"

Regina almost told him but was afraid. "Umm...nothing."

Daniel just kissed her neck and hugged her tighter, making Regina almost cry. How could she do such a thing? Daniel was so kind and understanding. Regina was overwhelmed.

"I did something and you're probably going to hate me."

Daniel pulled away and turned Regina to face him but she continued to look at the ground. "What did you do?"

White lies are little lies. They aren't that bad, it's just left out information.

"I was going to grab a bowl from the top shelf but you know how short I am and I couldn't reach it. Someone-" she took a deep breath. "Emma came over to help and I felt something against my ass."

Daniel laughed. Regina looked up at him so fast.

"So what did you do?"

Regina cleared her throat. "I pushed back against it."

Daniel continued to chuckled. "So you found out that Emma isn't all woman?"

"Ummm...yes?"

Daniel couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my gosh-" laugh "Babe, I'm so sorry-" laugh "You had to find-" laugh "Out that way."

"Daniel, it's not funny."

"It really is though."

"What if that was Emmett and I pushed my ass against his dick? Would you find it funny then?" Regina arched an eyebrow causing Daniel to immediately stop laughing.

"That's different and totally not funny."

"Is it really?" Regina cocked her head.

"Regina don't fuck with me." Daniel said dead serious.

"What if I grinded against him? What if I let HIM grab my ass and push his hard dick against my pussy? What if I called out his name? Would you find it funny then?" Regina asked with a smirk on her face.

Daniel just stared at her, then he turned her around and pushed her against the wall. Daniel smacked her ass. "But whose name do you call out every night? Whose the best you ever had?" Daniel presses his body against her, trapping her between the wall and himself. "Whose dick do you cum on every time?"

Regina almost submitted to him right there and then when he grabbed a fist full of her hair and whispered the last question into her ear. But she didn't, she likes the little games they play. "But who had me first?" Regina grinded her ass against him. "Whose name did I scream when HE fucked me?"

Daniel growled and pulled her hair causing her to look up at him. "Regina, you better stop before I really fuck you up."

"Why should I stop? He didn't, even when I asked him, he continued to fuck me, making me cum on his cock over and over and over again." Regina smirked when she looked him in his eyes.

Daniel reached behind and turned the water off. He turned Regina to face him and threw her over his shoulder, making her yelp. Daniel walked out of the bathroom and threw her on the bed.

He turned her once again to lay on her stomach and pulled her hips toward his, pushing into her with a fast and rough thrust. Regina arched her back and grabbed onto the sheets.

Daniel smacked her ass. "Say my name."

"Daniel." He thrusted hard.

"Say it again."

"Daniel!" He thrusted harder.

"Say it baby."

"Daniel! Daniel! Daaaannielll!" He thrusted hardest. He continued to slam into her causing a loud smack to be heard throughout the room. Regina was saying his name like a prayer.

Daniel was ramming into her so hard she saw stars, she couldn't stop saying his name. She forgot about the guilt that overwhelmed her because of her actions. She forgot about how Emma grinded against her. She forgot about the overwhelming feeling of Emma's lips against her own. She forgot about how hard Emma made her cum. She forgot about it all until-

"Emma" Regina whispered into the sheets as she came.

"Fuckkkkkkkk." Daniel groaned as he came in her.

Regina just forgot.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, it has been so chaotic but I will try to post better since I'm out of school now. But leave reviews tell me what you think and where I should go with this story.**


End file.
